


Blood Desire

by animehead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampire Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Levi and Erwin are both stubborn, immature, and ridiculously jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Desire

Moonlight pours in through his bedroom window and shines directly onto the body bent before him. Cool, unmarred skin seems to glow before his very eyes as fingers travel from shoulder blades to the small of his lover’s back. 

He’s filthy, beads of sweat forming at the junction between his neck and shoulder and rolling down onto his chest. He watches the way his lover shudders, thighs trembling, fingers flexing briefly before curling in and gripping messy bedsheets. 

Levi pulls out slowly, gently, and collapses onto the bed. Mustering up his remaining amount of energy, he forces himself to roll over onto his back, blue eyes staring up the white ceiling. 

“Well,  you certainly had something to prove tonight, didn’t you?” His lover asks, his voice both silky and seductive even after all that grunting and moaning. 

“How does it feel?” Eyes still fixated on the ceiling, Levi doesn’t turn to face his lover, but he does reach down to caress his hand, fingers briefly gliding back and forth across knuckles before ceasing entirely. 

“As if you don’t know the answer to that question already.” His lover replies. 

Levi rolls his eyes and finally turns his head to stare at the man lying next to him. “Not that, Erwin. You never sweat. Never have to worry about filth. How does that feel?”

Erwin smiles and slowly drags his thumb gently across Levi’s lips. “Empty,” he replies, exhaling through his nose. “It feels empty.”

“I bet.”

Erwin sighs and drops his hand to rest at his side. “Levi, we’ve talked about this.”

“Yes.” Levi agrees. “We have. You, mostly. You do a lot of talking, Erwin. Not much listening, though. You should try it sometime.”

“You as well,” Erwin replies. 

Levi rolls onto his side, his back facing Erwin as he reaches down to yank the blanket over him. “I’m going to sleep,” he announces, head nestling against his pillow. “You can let yourself out whenever you want. You always do.”

Erwin doesn’t bother trying to argue or reason with Levi. They’ve had this conversation far too many times and it never changes anything. They’re both too stubborn to listen to the other and they’ll forever be stuck at a stalemate. 

“Sleep well.”

“Make sure you get home before sunrise,” Levi mutters before closing his eyes. When he opens them the following morning, Erwin is long gone. 

As Levi goes about his day of cleaning a house that is already clean and washing ruined sheets, he tries not to think about Erwin.

He fails miserably, of course. But he doesn’t let his frustrations with Erwin affect him too much. For a second, Levi hopes Erwin made it home—wherever that is—safely before remembering that Erwin is a fucking vampire and can take care of himself. 

Sometimes Levi still finds it difficult to believe that Erwin is a vampire. He’s never witnessed Erwin drinking blood, never seen him use any supernatural powers or abilities. Honestly, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s never once seen Erwin eat food or excuse himself to take a shit every now and then, he would have thought Erwin was lying about the whole vampire thing. 

When Levi finally decides that everything is clean and in pristine order, he makes his way into the kitchen to prepare himself a cup of tea only to discover that he doesn’t have any. 

Sighing, Levi steps out of the kitchen, into the living room, and finally into the hallway that leads to the front door. He stops by the closet, grabs his jacket, and checks to make sure his keys are still in his jacket pocket. He’s begins to close the closet door, but decides to grab his umbrella. It’s been raining off and on the entire week. 

Levi steps outside and inhales softly. The evening’s air is cool against his cheeks and the sun is beginning to set. He moves along the sidewalk quietly, black boots pressing against pavement as he makes his journey to the mom and pop’s store a couple of blocks away. 

A light drizzle begins to fall just as he reaches the store. Levi steps inside and gives a stiff nod of his head to the elderly woman who greets him. He finds his tea with ease, purchases it, and is back outside in a manner of minutes. 

Levi walks and watches the way the moonlight reflects off of the trees and how their shadows dance along the pavement. He listens to the sound of his own footsteps, but pauses for a half a second when he realizes that he’s hearing two steps too many. 

Levi twirls his umbrella in his hand, shaking off the excess rain and then closes it. He glides his hand along the sturdy fabric until he reaches the strip of material with the tiny square of velcro at the end and secures it in place. 

He continues walking, ignoring the tiny droplets of rain that fall onto his face and in his hair. He takes a deep breath when he hears those footsteps increasing in speed and when he feels coolness quickly descending upon his neck, he slides the umbrella beneath his arm swiftly, the pointy tip facing behind him, and forces it through once human flesh. 

The resulting sound is both wet and disgusting, but Levi pushes the umbrella in even harder and grimaces when a pained cry resonates in his ear and an explosion of blood and body parts erupts behind him. 

Levi curses and sighs as he shakes thick droplets of blood from his fingers and hair and continues his short walk back to his home. When he steps through the front door, he finds Erwin sitting on the couch waiting for him. 

“What happened to you?” Erwin asks when he sees Levi, quickly rising to his feet. 

“Nothing,” Levi says. “It’s raining out. I got wet.”

“Levi, I’ve told you countless times. You can’t travel alone at night. You carry my scent all over you. It attracts other vampires.”

“So.”

“So it’s dangerous.”

Levi snorts and shrugs off his blood stained jacket. “So am I.”

“Levi—”

“I just killed a vampire with an umbrella, Erwin. I’m taking a shower.”

Levi turns away, his bloody jacket gripped in his hand and takes a step forward, but Erwin grabs him by the arm and forces him against the wall. 

“You are the most stubborn human being I’ve ever known,” Erwin whispers, his cool breath fanning against Levi’s lips. 

Levi stares up at the much taller man, eyes taking in fair hair and plump lips. “I have to take a shit.”

Erwin rolls his eyes and releases Levi. “Always the charmer,” he mutters and pulls the jacket out of Levi’s hand. “I’ll get rid of it.”

Levi shrugs and leaves Erwin standing in the hallway while he goes to the bathroom to scrub off blood and various parts of vampire insides off of him. 

For a few seconds, Levi watches as blood runs along the shower floor and down the drain. But the spray of hot water against his skin feels amazing, so he closes his eyes and moans appreciatively.

He doesn’t hear when the bathroom opens, nor does he hear when a vampire slips insides and undresses mere feet away from him. But Levi does feel a draft when the shower curtain is pulled back to allow Erwin to step inside. 

“Need some help?” Erwin asks. 

“Not really.”

Erwin slides his fingers through Levi’s wet hair and yanks his head back. He shifts Levi’s head to the side with ease, exposing his neck, warm and wet, pulse slightly quickening. He drags his fangs gently across Levi’s skin and breathes softly onto warm flesh. 

“If you’re not going to use them put them away,” Levi says. He isn’t the least bit surprised when Erwin’s fangs are replaces with lips and he softly kisses Levi’s neck. 

“Levi—”

“Don’t ruin the moment with empty promises, Erwin. Just kiss me.”

With his hand still in Levi’s hair, Erwin turns Levi’s head to the side, and then leans in to kiss him. Levi’s lips are warm against his own, filled with fresh blood, unlike most of the recycled fluid that pumps through his own veins. 

Erwin uses his free hand to glide down Levi’s chest, fingers caressing his abdomen and circling his navel before dipping lower. Levi quietly moans when Erwin’s hand wraps around his cock, squeezing gently before stroking, a firm grip tugging at him, a soft, cool, thumb swiping across the tip. 

Far too quickly, Erwin releases Levi’s cock and flips their positions, pinning Levi against the wall with strong hands against his shoulders. He reaches out, grabs a clear bottled filled with golden colored oil and opens the cap with enough force to tear it completely off. 

“It smells like you,” Erwin says and pours the liquid into his palm, wasting a large amount of it onto the shower floor. 

“That was expensive.”

“I’ll buy you more.” Erwin leans forward and kisses Levi again. “I’ll buy you whatever you desire.”

“You don’t seem to grasp what I desire.”

“I do. More than you’ll ever know.”

“I’m sure you’ll keep it that way.”

Erwin shakes his head and kisses Levi yet again while simultaneously hooking his hand under Levi’s thigh. He raises Levi’s leg with ease and guides his cock inside of him, breathing out heavily at the heat and tightness. 

Levi grunts and bites down on his lip to keep from crying out, fingers pressing against the back of the shower wall when Erwin raises Levi’s other leg and brings it to wrap around his waist. 

“Perhaps I should feel insecure,” Erwin murmurs against Levi’s neck. “You never cry out.”

“I can’t help it,” Levi replies, his voice breathy, words broken between soft moans. “You’re just no good.”

“I see.” Erwin thrust forward and is rewarded with fingernails clawing into his back. “I’ll just have to work harder then.”

The shower wall is hard, wet, and unforgiving against Levi’s back, but it doesn’t stop Erwin from pounding him into it. Erwin’s lips are at his neck again, but Levi knows that he won’t bite down. No matter how badly Levi wants it, how badly they _both_ want it, Erwin never does. 

Erwin slams into him repeatedly, hips grinding against Levi’s thighs hard enough to bruise. He snakes a hand between their bodies and grasps Levi’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, making Levi gasp and bite down on his own hand. 

“Cry out for me, Levi,” Erwin whispers, but Levi refuses and bites down harder, making Erwin growl and slam into him with a powerful thrust, which makes Levi arch his back and cum, thighs clenching around Erwin’s hips, holding him in place. 

Erwin groans quietly and cums a few seconds afterward, satisfied physically, but also disappointed that he was once again incapable of making Levi scream. 

“Would you really rather injure yourself than cry out for me?” Erwin asks after a moment of letting Levi catch his breath. 

“Is your confidence so low that you need me to cry out to be certain that you’re doing a good job?”

Erwin doesn’t reply, but he does gently lower Levi’s legs so that he’s standing on his own two feet. He catches the bruises and discoloration between Levi’s pale thighs and frowns. reaching down to gently brush his fingers over them. 

“I lose control of myself when I’m inside of you.”

“That sounds like a personal problem.”

Erwin opens his mouth to reply, but he’s interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He apologizes to Levi and steps out of the shower, and then fishes his phone out of his pants pocket. 

“Yes,” Erwin says, his voice low, but not low enough to be completely drowned out by the sound of water spraying against the shower floor. 

Levi hears Erwin sigh and he lowers his voice even more, so that Levi has to lean closer to the shower curtain to hear him. 

“Tell him to meet Mike behind the diner on 4th Street tomorrow at nine. Mike will bring him to me and I’ll take it from there.” Erwin leans against the bathroom counter and sighs again. “I know, but I can’t risk a newborn running free. You know how powerful they are. Take Eren for example.” Erwin chuckles. “Yes, well I suppose Eren is a special case.”

Levi decides he’s heard enough and spends the rest of his time washing up. When he turns off the running water and pulls back the curtain, Erwin is still leaning against the counter, having just ended his conversation. 

“Finished already? I was hoping for an encore.”

“Mood’s gone,” Levi replies. “Looks like you’ll have to deal with one show tonight.”

Levi grabs his towel off the counter and dries off. He doesn’t question Erwin about his phone conversation. But his eavesdropping has given him some valuable information. 

Tomorrow he’s going to find out where Erwin lives. 

And he’s so pleased with this that he actually allows Erwin that encore on the floor in the middle of his living room. 

***

Levi arrives at the diner on 4th Street at ten minutes to nine. He spots a disgruntled looking kid with two-tone hair wandering around the back of the diner. He silently wonders if this person is Mike or the person that was supposed to meet Mike, but when a taller man with blond hair shows up ten minutes later, Levi decides that the taller man must be Mike. 

So Mike must work with Erwin and the kid must be the newborn vampire. Mike is probably a vampire, too. Levi assumes. And judging by the way Mike sniffs the air around the kid, Levi’s probably correct. Or maybe Mike’s just some weirdo. Whatever. They’re starting to walk, so Levi slowly begins to follow them. 

It doesn’t take long to reach what must be Erwin’s house. It’s less than five minutes away from the diner. 

The house is large and surrounded by bushes and other shrubbery, making it difficult to see at night. Levi hangs out behind one of the bushes, using his height to his advantage. When he hears the front door open, and then shut, he peeks around the corner to make sure Mike and the newborn vampire have both gone inside. They have. 

Now he has to figure out how he’s going to get inside. 

With a shrug, Levi decides that he’ll just go through the front door like anyone else. 

Walking up to the door, Levi tries the knob and is surprised when it’s unlocked. Then again, why would Erwin bother locking the door. He’s a vampire, and a powerful one judging by the bruises still healing on Levi’s thighs. 

Levi pushes the door open just slightly, but freezes when he hears voices.

“Erwin’s room is on the second floor,” Mike says to the newborn vampire. “Last one at the end of the hall. Hurry up.”

“Right.”

Levi waits until both the newborn vampire and Mike walk off before pushing the door completely open and stepping inside. He shuts the door quietly behind him and follows Mike’s directions to Erwin’s room, making sure to stay a few steps behind the newborn vampire just in case. 

Just before he reaches Erwin’s room, he happens to glance into an open door and spots vibrant green eyes staring back at him. He’s covered in blood, fangs exposed and dripping. His gaze is intense and Levi has to battle with himself to not step inside the room with him. He tries to take another step, but he can’t bring himself to turn away from the green eyed kid. 

“Are you Eren?” He asks quietly. 

“Yeah,” Eren answers. “Who are you?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Levi replies and finally continues on his way. 

But there’s something about Eren. Something important. Levi just doesn’t know what that something is. 

Levi hears a door open and shut and he assumes that means that the two-tone hair vampire has finally reached Erwin’s room, and Levi quickly follows suit. Opening the door less than a minute after him, Levi pauses in the doorway when he spots Erwin with his hands in another man’s hair, fangs pressed deeply into his neck, feeding from him. 

Blue eyes snap open and widen at the sight of him and Erwin quickly pulls away, making his human food cry out. 

“Levi, what are you doing here?” Erwin asks, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I got curious,” Levi answers, eyes locked on the man bleeding in the middle of Erwin’s bedroom. “You should probably do something about that.” He closes the door just as easily as he opened it and turns away. 

He hadn’t known what to expect, but it certainly hadn’t been that. 

Levi takes a step forward, but has to stop when Eren appears in front of him. He’s no longer covered in blood, but his eyes are just as large and wild as they were when Levi first saw him. 

“You smell good,” Eren says. 

“I know.” 

Eren licks his lips and Levi rolls his eyes. “Do you want to taste my blood, Eren?” Levi asks. 

Eren nods his head and takes a step forward, but Levi holds a hand up, silently telling him to not move again. “Can you leave this place without issue?” When Eren nods again, Levi continues. “If I give you my address—”

“I don’t need your address,” Eren cuts him off. “I could smell you from anywhere.”

“Then midnight, tomorrow. Show up. I’ll let you taste me. Try to take too much and I’ll kill you. Understood?”

Eren nods his head. 

“Good.” Levi brushes past Eren and makes his way to the front door, just as Erwin barges out the room. 

“Levi—”

“Don’t bother, Erwin,” Levi says as he descends the stairs. A few seconds later, he leaves out the front door and isn’t surprised at all when Erwin doesn’t follow him. 

Levi tries not to think about Erwin during his walk home. He tries not to think about the look of pleasure on his face, the way fingers tangled through the other man’s hair. He doesn’t know why he never assumed that Erwin was fooling around with other people. He knew Erwin fed from everyone but him, but the way Erwin looked… that couldn’t have been just food to him. 

How could Levi have been so naive?

When he reaches his house, Levi’s mind drifts to Eren. Eren looked at him like food, not like someone who cared about him. Not like the way Erwin looked at him. But that didn’t matter because Erwin was full of shit. 

And Levi was stupid for ever believing otherwise. 

***

The next day passes in a blur. No matter how much he cleans, Levi can’t get Erwin’s scent out of his house, out of his clothes, or off of his skin. He’s everywhere and Levi is suffocating. 

He spends the hour before midnight cutting apple slices and eating them off of a large kitchen knife. 

There’s a knock at his door thirty minutes before Eren is supposed to arrive, but Levi knows it’s him because he rarely receives visitors and Erwin never knocks because Levi was dumb enough to give him a key. 

Levi gets up from the table and opens the door. Eren doesn’t bother to greet him. Just steps inside, his eyes glancing around the living room and then focusing on Levi. 

“Can I now?” Eren asks. 

Levi shrugs and offers his wrist to Eren who looks at it with a frown. 

“What is my wrist not good enough for you?” Levi snickers and walks away. He moves across the living room and over to the large window at the opposite wall. He stares out of it for a few seconds before sighing, and then leans against the wall next to it. “Fine. Go ahead,” he says and tilts his head to the side, offering Eren his neck. 

Eren moves fast, faster than Levi’s ever seen Erwin move that’s for sure. He grunts when Eren grips his shoulders and pins him against the wall. 

Eren inhales, breathing in Levi’s scent and presses wet, open-mouthed kisses along Levi’s neck and jawline and Levi’s eyes widen with shock before fluttering closed. He feels Eren’s fangs at his neck, pressing against his skin softly just before a voice interrupts Eren from puncturing skin. 

“Eren.”

Eren quickly turns away, eyes wide when he sees Erwin standing at the entrance of the front door. 

“Go home,” Erwin says, and with a pained expression and aching fangs, Eren stiffly nods his head and complies. 

“What part of don’t bother didn’t you—”

Levi is startled silent when Erwin appears before him and grips his chin with his hand, tilting his head back so that he’s forced to stare up at the ceiling. 

“Do you want to be bitten so badly, that you’d just give yourself to any vampire?”

“He’s not just any vampire. His name is Eren and he says I smell good,” Levi sarcastically replies. 

“He’s right, you know,” Erwin says and tilts his wrist to the side, the resulting action causing Levi’s head to do the same. “You do.” 

Erwin drags his fangs across Levi’s skin and sighs softly. “A vampire only has two driving forces, Levi. Food and lust. You have my lust. All of it. If you had bothered to look around you, you would have saw the newborn vampires I was training. If you had bothered to listen, to not assume for just a second, you’d know that I—” 

“If you weren’t so secretive all the fucking time then—”

“But since you’re intent on being bitten, I’ll make sure you’ll experience every one of my bites and what they’re capable of,” Erwin says darkly. “Starting with pain.”

Levi opens his mouth to reply, but ends up crying out instead. Erwin’s fangs penetrate his skin, heat spreading along the wound as blood gushes into the vampire’s mouth. Levi claws at Erwin’s shoulders, gasping and whimpering as pain surges through his entire body. 

Erwin’s hands roam down Levi’s sides and grip the waist of his pants and underwear and rip them off with ease. When Erwin pulls away, he licks his lips and groans at the taste of Levi’s blood. 

“That’s exactly how it would have felt if Eren had bit you. He doesn’t yet know how to control himself the moment his fangs sink into skin.”

Erwin drops to his knees in front of Levi and grabs Levi’s leg, draping it over his own shoulder. “And he—” He pauses and grips Levi’s ankle, staring up at him with amused eyes. “Did you just try to kick me?”

“Fuck you.”

Erwin chuckles and buries his fangs in Levi’s inner thigh. 

Levi cries out yet again, hands falling to Erwin’s hair, tugging and pulling as his cock hardens almost instantly. Intense pleasure flows through him, makes him shout Erwin’s name while his toes curls and pre-cum dribbles from his cock. 

“Erwin!”

Erwin pulls away from Levi’s thigh and doesn’t bother to lick the blood away from his lips. “It seems that you’ll only cry out for me like this, hm, Levi?” He purrs. “So be it,” Erwin says, just before raising Levi’s other leg, draping it over his opposite shoulder, biting down into Levi’s opposite thigh. 

Levi shouts and his entire body tenses before he orgasms, his cock spurting and dripping cum onto Levi’s s shoulder and back as Levi greedily drinks his blood. He feels woozy and lightheaded and doesn’t protest when Erwin pulls away, rises to his feet, and flips him around. 

Levi presses his cheek against the cool surface of the wall and attempts to speak, but the slick hands spreading his ass apart are too distracting. He feels like he’s losing time, like things are happening around him, but he’s too slow to keep up. Everything feels hazy, like a thick fog clouding up all of his thoughts and replacing them with Erwin.

He doesn’t have the energy to cry out when Erwin slides his cock inside of him. But when Erwin bites down on his neck, breaking skin, and moans as blood flows into his mouth, Levi does attempt to clutch at the wound, staining his fingers with his own blood until Erwin pulls his hand away and presses it against the wall where it leaves a streak of crimson each time Erwin slams into him. 

Erwin speaks to him, seductive whispers and sadistic chuckles, but Levi is too out of it to understand him. So out of it that he doesn’t feel blood as it rolls from the many puncture wounds on his body, doesn’t realize how it drips to the floor below him. 

All he feels is Erwin inside of him, breaking him, claiming him so that no one else can have him, _ever_. 

Levi blacks out with a broken version of Erwin’s name whispered on his lips. 

***

He wakes up on the sofa several hours later and blinks at the moonlight shining in through his window. For a second, Levi thinks the whole thing with Erwin was just a dream until he spots the streak of blood on his wall. 

He inhales, smelling the familiar scent of vanilla and hazelnut and feels strangely calm. 

“Erwin.”

“Ah, so you’re finally awake,” Erwin says. “You should eat something.” He nods over at the table next to the sofa where there’s a sandwich on a plate and a couple of pieces of fruit. “You’ve lost a lot of blood.”

“You took a lot of blood,” Levi corrects him. 

“As intelligent as you are, Levi, you don’t always think before you act.”

“What are you talking about, Erwin?”

“Do you really think I didn’t realize you could hear me when I had that conversation in your bathroom? Do you honestly think Mike didn’t sniff you out the second you began following him and Jean?”

Jean? That must have been the two-tone newborn vampire. 

“I knew your curiosity would get the best of you, and—.”

“I hear something,” Levi interrupts. 

“You have a lot of my blood inside of you. That’s just one of the effects. Keen senses,” Erwin says. “Otherwise you would have died.”

“Am I vampire now?” Levi asks. 

“No,” Erwin answers. “Not yet. I’m not quite ready to give up the warmth of your skin.” 

“Then what am I? Some type of human vampire halfbreed? That’s cruel, Erwin.”

“No,” Erwin replies. “Simply put, you’re mine.”

“Am I?” Levi covers his mouth and yawns. It takes a second for him to realize that he’s wearing one of Erwin’s shirt. “And what if I decide that I’m not?”

“You no longer have that luxury,” Erwin answers. “The moment I drank from you, it sealed your fate, which is why I never wanted to in the first place. I reacted too strongly. I apologize for that.”

“You’re acting like someone died, Erwin.”

“Pick up you sandwich, Levi.” Levi raises a brow at Erwin, but does as he’s told. “Now throw it across the room.”

Levi’s rolls his eyes, but grips the sandwich tightly in his hands. He doesn’t want to throw it. That’s fucking stupid, and he doesn’t want more of a mess to clean up. Also, he’s pretty fucking hungry, but the idea of not throwing it makes him feel awful and nauseous and he flings it through the air, watching with irritation when it falls onto the ground. 

“Does losing your own free will not compare to death?” Erwin asks. 

“You’re an idiot, Erwin,” Levi says. “Had you just asked, I would have willingly given up my free will for you.”

Erwin stares at Levi with incredulously eyes and shakes his head. “I don’t know what to say.”

“There’s nothing to say. But you owe me a sandwich.”

Erwin smiles and begins to walk toward the kitchen. “I’m going to turn you soon. You do realize that? It’s inevitable.” 

“I know,” Levi replies, and watches as Erwin steps into the kitchen to make him more food. 

And as Levi stares at the streak of blood on the wall, he decides that Erwin actually does register what he desires after all.


End file.
